ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Shadow (disambiguation)
A shadow is a region of darkness where light is blocked. Shadow(s) may also refer to: Film * ''The Shadow'' (1933 film), a film starring Felix Aylmer * ''The Shadow'' (1994 film), a film by Russell Mulcahy, starring Alec Baldwin, based on pulp magazine character * ''Shadow'' (1956 film), a 1956 film by Jerzy Kawalerowicz * ''Shadow'' (2009 film), a film starring Nasser Khan * ''Shadow'' (2013 film), a Telugu film by Meher Ramesh * ''Shadows'' (1916 film), a film by B. Reeves Eason * ''Shadows'' (1922 film), a film starring Lon Chaney, Sr. * ''Shadows'' (1931 film), a British film * ''Shadows'' (1959 film), a film by John Cassavetes * ''Shadows'' (2007 film), a film by Milčo Mančevski Literature * The Shadow, the pulp fiction series from 1930s on (also a radio show and movie serials) * ''Shadow'' (book), a 1999 book by Bob Woodward * [[Shadow (Star Trek)|''Shadow'' (Star Trek)]], a 2001 Star Trek novel * ''Shadow'' (Marcia Brown book), a 1982 book that won a Caldecott Medal for illustrator Marcia Brown * ''The Shadow'' (fairy tale), an 1847 fairy tale by Hans Christian Andersen Music Albums * ''The Shadows'' (album), an album by The Shadows (1961) * ''Shadows'' (Gordon Lightfoot album) (1982) * ''Shadows'' (Creepmime album) (1993) * ''Shadows'' (Spy Glass Blue album) (1996) * ''Shadows'' (Wagon Christ album) (2004) * ''Shadows'' (Lynch album) (2009) * ''Shadows'' (Teenage Fanclub album) (2010) Artists * The Shadow (rapper), an Israeli hip hop artist * The Shadows, a British guitar-based instrumental group who were also accompanists for Cliff Richard * DJ Shadow, a turntablist musician, producer, and songwriter Songs * "Shadow" (Burden Brothers song) * "Shadow" (Ashlee Simpson song) * "Shadows" (Sunny Day Real Estate song) * "Shadows" (The Getaway Plan song) * "Shadows", a song by A. J. McLean from Have It All * "Shadows", a song by Red from Innocence & Instinct * "Shadows", a song by Red House Painters from Ocean Beach * "Shadow", a song by Britney Spears from In the Zone * "Shadows", a song by Rufus Wainwright from Poses * "Shadows", a song by Westlife from Where We Are * "Shadows", a song by Dev from The Night the Sun Came Up * "Shadow", a song by Demi Lovato * "Shadows", a song by New Trolls * "The Shadow", a song by The Prodigy * "Shadows", a song by Eric Prydz * "Shadows", a song by Renegade Five * "Shadows", a demo song by Deep Purple that was cut from Shades of Deep Purple Radio and television * ''Shadows'' (TV series), a 1970s British supernatural television drama series aimed at older children * [[Shadow (Buffy the Vampire Slayer)|"Shadow" (Buffy the Vampire Slayer)]] * [[Shadows (The X-Files)|"Shadows" (The X-Files)]] * [[Shadow (Babylon 5)|Shadow (Babylon 5)]], a race of extraterrestrials in the Babylon 5 universe * [[Shadow (Supernatural)|"Shadow" (Supernatural)]], an episode of the television series Supernatural * Shadow, a television ident for BBC Two, from the 1991-2001 series. * [[Episodes_of_Highlander_(season_3)#Shadows|Shadows (Highlander: The Series)]] Science and technology * Shadow (psychology), a part of the unconscious mind consisting of repressed weaknesses * Shadow (OS/2), a OS/2 file linking strategy * Acoustic shadow, acoustical phenomenon caused by an object placed in front of a source of sound * The Shadow, a Spirit DataCine without a Kodak front-end optics and CCD * Shadows (software) is a software package for designing sundials and astrolabes Vehicles * Dodge Shadow, a Chrysler Corporation automobile * Shadow (motorbike), a Honda motorcycle * AAI RQ-7 Shadow, an unmanned aerial vehicle (UAV) used by the United States Army * Shadow Racing Cars, former Formula One and CanAm racing team of Don Nichols and Jackie Oliver * [[USS Shadow III (SP-102)|USS Shadow III (SP-102)]], a United States Navy patrol boat in commission from 1917 to 1919 Athletes * Lance Hoyt or Shadow, a professional wrestler * Norvell Austin or Shadow, a professional wrestler * Jefferson King or Shadow, an athlete from Gladiators Fictional characters * [[Shadow (Final Fantasy)|Shadow (Final Fantasy)]] * Shadow the Hedgehog * Shadow, a character in Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey * Shadow, the main character in American Gods * The Shadow, the personification of Death in The Demonata * Shadow Geist, a character from the game Street Fighter EX2 See also * Shadow Cabinet, members of the parliamentary opposition party * Shadow password (Unix' /etc/shadow) * Mighty Shadow, a Trinidad calypsonian * M. Shadows, lead singer for Avenged Sevenfold * Shadda, an Arabic diacritic mark * Shado (disambiguation) * Shadowing (disambiguation) * Shadowman (disambiguation) * *